The present disclosure relates to an endoscope system.
Endoscope systems are used for observation of organs of subjects such as patients in the medical field. An endoscope system includes: an endoscope including an insertion part provided with an image sensor at a distal end, the insertion part having a flexible elongated shape and being inserted into a body cavity of a subject; an information processing device connected with the insertion part via a cable and a connector and configured to perform image processing on in-vivo images captured by the image sensor; and a display device configured to display the in-vivo images, for example.
In recent years, image sensors with large numbers of pixels enabling observation with clearer image have been developed, and it has been considered to use the image sensors with large numbers of pixels for an endoscope. In addition, there are demands for reducing the diameter of the insertion part in view of facilitating introduction into a subject. Furthermore, a transmission system using optical fibers and optical waveguides has been employed in endoscope systems for high-speed and large-capacity signal transmission between an image sensor and an information processing device while achieving reduction in diameter of the insertion parts.
As such a technique, an endoscope system in which an imaging unit converts an imaging signal into an optical signal by an E/O converter, and the optical signal is transmitted by an optical fiber and output to an O/E converter in a processor, is disclosed (for example, refer to JP 2010-194037 A).
In addition, an endoscope system including a light source device capable of outputting a plurality of kinds of laser light, in which holder aligning unit for aligning the optical axes of a plurality of optical fibers, which transmit laser light, is provided in an optical connector for connecting the optical fibers is disclosed (for example, refer to JP 2011-152369 A).